An Unexpected First Date
by Browneyedmami
Summary: After Kagome explains dating to her feudal era friends, Inuyasha gets jealous and ends up on a date with her. Written for inucomedyclubs first date prompt. Won 3rd place!


Kagome was explaining the concept of 'dating' to her feudal era friends. Sango thought the idea was sweet, Miroku thought it was 'interesting', and Inuyasha just seemed to ignore the whole conversation together. Miroku asked Kagome if she had been on any dates herself, to which Kagome answered

"Yes, I've been on several dates actually, but.."

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha interrupted with

"What?! You know we have a job to do here! What are you doing going off on these dates? Who have you been going with?"

"Well, it's only been one guy so far and his name is Hojo, but…"

Yet again, she was interrupted by the pissed of hanyou.

"That kid huh? Well, he's not much anyway. You won't stay with him."

"EXCUSE ME? First off, I'm not really interested in him, and if you wouldn't have been interrupting me you would've found that out! I don't like Hojo like that, he's just persistent like Koga! And second, who I date and who I chose to be with is none of your business!"

"Keh, think whatever you want wench, its not like I care."

"Ugh! You know what? I'm going home, and I think I might just give Hojo another chance and go on a date with him! Sango?"

Kagome didn't even have to ask. Kirara was transformed, and Kagome climbed onto her back. Inuyasha was just about to give a retort, but before Kagome flew off, she screamed a few "sits" to keep him immobile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the well, Kagome decided to take a rest. She hadn't been getting much sleep and decided it was time she took some time to do just that. She greeted her family, and then went straight upstairs to her pink fluffy blanket, snuggling into bed, unknowing that the pissed off hanyou had followed after his recovery of being slammed into the ground.

Inuyasha was annoyed. He didn't like the idea of Kagome going on one of these "dates" with this guy. He knew they weren't together, but he always thought of her as _**his**_, and hated just about every male who would steal a look at her.

_Thinks she's going on a date with that loser….I don't think so, not if I can help it._ And so the hanyou decided to let the miko sleep while he put his plan into action.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome woke up, her mother told her that Hojo had called asking for a date and that he would be picking her up at 7.

Kagome glanced at her watch. It was 5, so she had time to get ready. She really didn't want to go on a date with him, but figured it was ok to give him a chance since the person she actually liked didn't reciprocate.

_Oh well, can't hurt to try_ she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome was finishing the last touches on her make-up, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Higurashi answered, and called up to Kagome that her date was here.

Kagome descended down the stairs in a short dark denim skirt, a one-shouldered blue top, and matching blue stilettos. Her hair was pinned up, and she had light make up on.

Kagome's date nearly drooled at the sight of her. She was gorgeous! He'd never seen her look like this before, and was very pleased…so pleased he found himself thinking thoughts that nearly made him fall out of his chair….

"Oh, hi Inuyasha" Kagome said rolling here eyes, not noticing his unusual attire. She then turned to her mother and said

"Hey mama, you said my date was here, so where's Hojo?"

Her mother said in reply "Well dear, I said, your date was here didn't I? It didn't necessarily mean Hojo."

Kagome was about to say something, but Inuyasha stepped in and said "She means, that I'll be your date for the evening, so come on wench."

"You?!? But…"

Not giving Kagome any more time to protest, he grabbed her by the hand and started walking to their destination. Meanwhile the miko had a million thoughts running through her head.

_Why is he doing this? Does he want to do this? Did mama talk him into this? Was he jealous? Is he just doing this to get back at me? Damn, he looks hot in modern clothing.._

Her thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at their destination. It was one of the more expensive restaurants in town, and served some of the best Italian food…Kagome's favorite.

They walked inside, were seated, and given menus. After looking her menu over in silence, Kagome decided to speak.

"Inuyasha…."

Before she could ask the million questions that had been plaguing her, he answered all of them for her first.

"No, I'm not mad. Yes, I wanted to do this. I didn't want to see you go off with that puny human."

While Kagome was trying to gather her thoughts, the waitress came for the drink order. Kagome ordered a Sprite, and Inuyasha a root beer. The waitress was mesmerized by Inuyasha's looks, and sent a glare at Kagome. This however, went unnoticed.

They sat in silence until the waitress came back again with the drinks. As she set Kagome's down, the glass wobbled, and toppled over, spilling all over Kagome. The waitress smirked, but both Kagome and Inuyasha were outraged.

"Ah! This is new and it's silk!"

The waitress smirked and said **"yeah, there's no way that's coming out."**

Inuyasha was pissed and hollered "You dumb clumsy bitch, look what you did!"

The waitress was taken aback, and the manager walked over.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" the manager asked.

"Yes, this waitress spilled my drink all over my new clothes!"

"I see. You have a free meal on us, and we will get you a different waitress" the manager said.

The manager then turned to the waitress and said "Alice, you're fired. This is the 3rd complaint I've had about you this week. Please turn in your nametag and uniform. You're paycheck for this week will be mailed to you."

The waitress scoffed and walked away.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and Kagome let out a good laugh. Inuyasha was surprised by her laughter, but found himself consumed by it and joined in.

The two were so into their laughing fit they didn't see the new waiter come. The waiter cleared his throat and asked for their orders.

Kagome ordered Chicken Alfredo, and Inuyasha Spaghetti.

The two were rather quiet for a while until Inuyasha decided to speak up.

"Kagome….if I told you that….someone we know likes you, what would you say?"

Kagome responded "Well, I suppose it would depend on who it was."

"Kouga?"

"As if I didn't know, and I don't see him that way anyway."

Inuyasha let out a breath of relief, and leaned closer to her, over the table.

"Miroku?"

"He's like a brother to me and loves Sango."

He leans closer and Kagome leans too.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Oh my god! I think I'd cry if I heard that!"

Inuyasha smirked and leaned closer ready to kiss her when he started to say

"What if I said it was…"

"Ahem" the waiter had arrived at the table with their orders, startling the two, causing them to bump heads.

"OW! You ass…."

Kagome cut him off with one of her signature "I'll sit you" looks.

The waiter sat down the food and the two proceeded to eat in silence.

Kagome decided to break the silence by saying

"So um…how's your food"

"It's good."

Another long silence continued until the waiter returned to ask if they needed anything, and when both said no, he asked if they were ready for the check to which they nodded.  
When the check came, Kagome tried to take it, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"But Inuyasha, you don't have any money!"

"Yes I do, your mom gave me some for doing some work for her around the shrine."

Nothing else was said on the subject, and Inuyasha paid.

The two left the restaurant, and started to walk back home. On the way, Kagome's heel broke.

"DAMMIT! First my clothes, now my shoes! What the fuck? Can it GET any worse?"

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded at her because she rarely cursed. He also had to bite back a laugh because of the evening's mishaps.

Kagome started limping, and then came a downpour.

"DAMN IT ALL" Kagome all but screamed.

Inuyasha couldn't hold it back anymore. He started rolling with laughter. Kagome was a little annoyed at first that he was laughing, but found she couldn't help but laugh either. Kagome was laughing so hard she nearly tripped and fell on her ass, but Inuyasha was at her side immediately, and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style.

The two were still lightly giggling, and then the two made eye contact. Kagome slowly leaned up to kiss him. Inuyasha was a bit shocked, and Kagome freaked out, taking it as rejection, and tried to break the kiss. Inuyasha refused to let her go however, and deepened the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Kagome was the first to speak and said

"I love you Inuyasha. I have for a long time."

The hanyou responded "I love you too Kagome. Will you be my mate, my wife, mother of my future pups?"

"Of course."

He kissed the top of her forehead and said "Heh, lets get you home. It's been a rough night."

And so the two continued on the journey home. Despite the craziness that may come their way, that they had the other to get through it.


End file.
